<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The End Of A Workday by Fighting_for_Creativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839803">At The End Of A Workday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity'>Fighting_for_Creativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A day of their life, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Pepper knows how to handle Tony, Relaxing together, Shower Sex, handjob, stressful workday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another stressful workday, Pepper had been looking forward to spent some quality time with Tony.<br/>Upon arriving in the penthouse, she finds that the engineer was not there. </p><p>On her way to his workshop, she comes up with how she wants to spent the rest of the evening with Tony.</p><p>A dinner, domesticity, and some fun times in the bathroom sounded like a solid plan to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The End Of A Workday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts">rebelmeg</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate both, the title and the summary. *<i>squints at them and huffs</i>*</p><p>But my brain isn't cooperating, so that's what you guys get.</p><p>Like always, but never enough, my gratitude belongs to Peach, who did another awesome job at handling my bullshit.</p><p>@Rebelmeg, I hope you enjoy this little fic which I had started so long agooooooo and now finally finished. Thank you for all the lovely hours chatting and being an amazing human being, hon.</p><p>~~~<br/>It's also another fill for <b>TSB.</b></p><p><b>Collaborator Name</b>: Fighting_for_Creativity<br/><b>Card Number</b>: 3113<br/><b>Square Filled</b>: R2 Handjob (traded square)<br/><b>Ship/Main Pairing</b>: Pepperony</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been one of those days where a person just wanted to curl up under a blanket with a hot beverage of their choice and let the world burn around them. Unfortunately for Pepper Potts, she was one of those people who always had to put out the fires. She and Tony had planned for a quiet get together in the evening where they could just relax on their ‘not fancy enough to be called date Pepper’-date. Had everything gone according to their schedule and planning, Pepper would have been home three hours ago. They also would have had lunch together. </p><p> </p><p>Neither had happened.</p><p> </p><p>At 11 am, Pepper had been called for an emergency meeting with the finance team and Tony had been preventing explosions in R&amp;D all day long. ‘<em>Or, well, he probably contained the explosions to the usual level instead of a catastrophe,</em>’ the redhead mused as she left the elevator, kicking off her high heels. Despite what everyone thought, she would prefer to wear flats most of the time, but apparently high heels were the kind of status symbol a CEO ought to put up with.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony?” she called out softly. Pepper waited for a moment before she sighed tiredly. “JARVIS?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in the workshop, Miss Potts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure he is.” A mix between aggregation and fondness laced her voice. “Well, he’s not working on something crucial for the next few hours, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Miss Potts. Actually, Sir has been staring at the same report from R&amp;D for approximately two hours by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper knew exactly which report JARVIS was referring to, and sighed once again. On silent soles she entered the elevator, her strawberry blond hair slipping more and more out of her ponytail. Usually, she would get rid of the ponytail at this point, but she knew how much Tony enjoyed undoing any type of her hairstyle, so she just tugged the stray strands behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxXxXx</p><p> </p><p>Tony was indeed hunched over some papers Pepper thought probably used to be Howard’s, and a couple of holograms surrounded him. On one of his many screens, Pepper could make out error codes for something the R&amp;D employees had been working on but just couldn’t quite figure out. ‘<em>Something impossible then,</em>’ she thought before shaking her head at that, her eyes flickering back to the brunet. ‘<em>Impossible for anyone but him. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve a break once in a while.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Rapping her knuckles against the closest thing that was not glass, Pepper waited a few seconds before her smile became strained at Tony’s obliviousness. She knew Tony tried. The businesswoman was in awe of how far he already had come. Getting ignored wasn’t nice though, so she cleared her throat, focusing on her positive feelings for Tony instead of any annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Tony kept his eyes glued to the paper report. Deciding that her boyfriend could do with a break, Pepper walked up to him, stopping only a short distance from him. Gently, she let her fingertips brush against the engineer’s upper arm. Pepper ignored Tony’s momentary stiffening in favor of his eyes landing on her. </p><p> </p><p>She was fascinated by those not-quite-brown-but-also-not-quite-honey-or-gold. The strawberry blonde loved how Tony could make her feel with those eyes. Especially in moments like this where at first he looked far away and then snapped back into the here-and-now and his full focus was on <em> her </em>. She was both humbled and elated to be the person Tony’s mind was focused on. </p><p> </p><p>Pepper had always understood why so many people got trapped in Tony’s web of attraction, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t glad that Tony loved <em> her </em> and not someone else. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Pepps. I’m sorry. It’s dinner time already, right? I erm… I got-”</p><p> </p><p>“Lost. I saw that, Tony. It’s fine.” She stepped closer, sharing her warmth with Tony and letting the brunet sneak his arms around her waist, his head leaning against her chest. Softly she added, “And it’s way past dinner, honey. I got held up just as much as you did.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt Tony tensing once again and clicked her tongue. “No. None of that, Tones. It’s ok. Come on, let’s eat something. I could cook us some pasta?”</p><p> </p><p>When Tony tilted his head up, looking at her with so much love and joy, Pepper felt like she couldn’t breath. If she was honest, she would gladly trade her life if it meant the happiness in Tony’s eyes stayed.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds wonderful, Pep.”</p><p> </p><p>xXxXxXxXx</p><p> </p><p>Tony hadn’t been allowed to stay behind in the workshop, and Pepper had sent him to wash his hands and to prepare a bath for them if he wanted to. Not quite half an hour later, Pepper called him for dinner, and Tony had set the bathtub filling so he ordered JARVIS to stop the water as soon as the tub was full enough.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of years, heck, a couple of months ago, such domestic life would have terrified Tony. But now, sitting across from Pepper and eating her very special brand of carbonara, Tony couldn’t fathom why. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, they cleared the table and cleaned the dishes together, well, fine, Tony dried the plates and Pepper did most of the rest. The brunet was putting away the last dried plate when he felt slim arms around his midsection, hands resting gently against his stomach. For a few seconds Tony stopped his movement. He felt Pepper bury her forehead against his neck and tried to relax his muscles as much as possible. </p><p> </p><p>A small snicker from her told him he didn’t succeed. For just a moment they stayed like this, a towel and a plate in Tony’s hands, the cupboard open waiting for Tony to put the last plate away, Pepper’s forehead against his neck, hot breath tickling the soft hairs there, and Pepper’s arms around his waist, connecting them even more.</p><p> </p><p>Without meaning to, their breathing started to match and so did their heartbeats. Before Pepper pulled away again, she brushed her lips against the shell of his ear, pressing her body flat against his and whispered, “Thank you, Tony. Let’s get ready for bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shivered when her breath fanned over his ear and part of his neck. After she let go of him, Tony turned his head to look over his shoulder, watching her walk towards the bedroom with the en suite bathroom. He couldn’t help trailing his eyes over her slender frame, gaze staying briefly on those enticingly swaying hips before trailing back up. Before Pepper vanished into the bedroom, she turned around, smirking at him as her hand wandered towards her blouse buttons. </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing, his gaze fixed on her nimble fingers undoing the first button, Tony only vaguely realized that he had turned around completely. After the first button came the second, which already revealed enough cleavage to turn most of Tony’s thought processes to the more primal needs. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he looked up into Pepper’s face once again. The seductive smirk on her lips told him everything he needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re done, Mister Stark, I’d <b> <em>love</em> </b> for you to join me in the bath.” </p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Fuck, I hate and love it when she calls me Mister Stark in that bedroom voice…</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Before Tony could answer, Pepper vanished from view. Tony had never before in his life put away the plates faster.<br/><br/>xXxXxXxXx</p><p> </p><p>Pepper knew she was playing dirty, what with starting to strip and walking with a tiny bit more of a swagger than she usually did. But so far Tony’s mind had tried to pull him back to work more than once during dinner, and Pepper wanted them to relax; first, she was going to have her way with Tony in the shower, and then they were both going to enjoy a long soak in the tub. So she pulled out all the stops. That included stepping into the shower so that only her back would be sprayed, her light beige blouse still on but her pencil skirt left on the bedroom floor. Turning the shower on, she counted to 15 before Tony appeared in the door. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled as she took in his blown pupils, his flushed cheeks, his ruffled hair, the predatory way he stalked towards the shower as he undressed himself as fast as he could. As soon as he reached her, Pepper pulled him inside, making sure that his face stayed away from the water as much as possible. Soon his hands found her hips, the thumb of one hand trailing her hip bone, fingers of the other trailing the seam of her panties.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands rested against his chest, carefully tracing the scars. Although he got rid of the arc reactor over a year ago, the scars and the memories stayed with them both, which was why Pepper always paid special attention to that area. Tony might not have said anything about it, but the way he would without fail relax into her when she touched him there, affirming that she was neither repulsed nor scared to touch Tony there, was evidence enough that Tony was still haunted by those memories and most likely would be forever.</p><p> </p><p>She brought their lips together, relishing the feel of Tony’s beard against her soft skin. Pepper enjoyed the sweet taste that was just Tony when they deepened the kiss. One of Tony’s hands trailed up over her wet blouse, towards her still bound hair, and he gently tugged at her hair tie, releasing the strawberry blond strands completely. Pepper felt how the rest of her hair started to get wet and huffed into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Her wet blouse became see-through. Her hair now clinging to her head and back, her cheeks flushed, her arms around Tony’s neck, one hand buried in those fluffy locks. She knew she was a sight when she leaned back far enough that now she stood fully under the spray, water running down her face, her neck, dripping into her cleavage, soaking even more of the wet blouse and running down her hips and legs. </p><p> </p><p>She felt more than she saw his heated gaze, filled with a hint of irrational jealousy at the water touching her body. Not wanting to prolong this anymore, Pepper let go of Tony’s neck and took one of his arms.</p><p> </p><p>She directed him to turn around, chest facing the exit, warm water running down his back.</p><p>“Be a darling and brace yourself, would you, honey?”</p><p>Pepper knew Tony knew what she was going to do - they’d done this before, after all - so she didn’t bother to explain more, only waiting for Tony’s consent.</p><p><br/>“Yeah… Pepps…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” she hummed as her hand started to caress Tony’s hip now. A soft groan left his lips and she smirked as she pressed herself flat against his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, honey.” She waited a few moments, knowing how important it was for Tony to be able to soak up those words without them being tainted by anything else. Then, when she saw one of his arms coming up to stabilize himself against the shower door and the other arch and bend over his head so that he could sink his fingers in her hair, she said, “Now shush, and enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>With practiced ease, Pepper teased him with soft, barely-there touches, and only when he was shivering and panting, muscles taut from the effort it took to restrain himself from just doing <b> <em>more</em> </b> <em> , </em> did she close her hand around Tony’s erection.</p><p><br/>She loved doing this to him. She loved how he became putty under her hands, how she could play him like an instrument. She loved to hear the sounds he made whenever stroked, rubbed, or squeezed gently while he was straining not to do anything to interrupt the handjob.</p><p> </p><p>Because that was all her. Her kink to make him cum just from being close and stroking him. She doesn’t know why it turned her on so much, but to pull an orgasm from Tony like this was something else, something she loved to do.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of strokes, rubbing against the tip, her other hand fondling his balls, Tony’s moans turned into desperate whines, the hand in her hair spasmed with the effort not to <em> pull, </em>and the other one slipped more than once from the door and Pepper knew that-</p><p>“Gosh, Pepper.. ah.. ahh fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>She stroked him through his orgasm, his lax body resting against her as much as possible. With soft kisses and gentle touches, Pepper cleaned Tony, massaging his back. When he turned and his hand reached for her crotch, she stopped him. “Get in the tube, Tony. I’ll be right there.” </p><p> </p><p>His still slightly hooded eyes took in her earnest expression and it was a testament to their years together that Tony didn’t insist on ‘returning the favor’. It had taken them long enough for both parties to understand that sometimes one partner just needed to take care of the other.</p><p> </p><p>She stripped out of the rest of her clothes before she washed herself off, then turned off the shower and joined Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper sighed, all the leftover tension leaving her body as she was engulfed in the heat of the water. Tony’s strong arms pulled her gently against his chest, sneaking around her midsection. They now sat in the tub in a mirror image of how they had stood in the kitchen, Tony holding her, his head resting against the bath pillow while Pepper’s lay on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>His deft fingers draw nonsense patterns on her skin while hers stroked gently and absentmindedly against Tony’s legs, and if the engineer returned the shower favor later in bed thoroughly? Well, Pepper was only human as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>